


Hands Tied

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Bondage, Dick is needy af, Dom!Tim, M/M, Tim shoulda gone with a gag while he was at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written anything in forever, and what's the first thing I do? Write bad porn with mild realism. My standards seem to have escalated in value.</p><p>Written for tumblr user feelingfrazzled/kitschykody. That asshole.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelingfrazzled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingfrazzled/gifts).



> I haven't written anything in forever, and what's the first thing I do? Write bad porn with mild realism. My standards seem to have escalated in value.
> 
> Written for tumblr user feelingfrazzled/kitschykody. That asshole.

Dick’s arm falls asleep the moment he feels, more than hears, the dreadful snap of a cock ring securing behind his balls. He shifts against the bed, hoping to alleviate the numbness, but it sticks to his limb like glue. He gives up with a huff and settles back against the bed. He feels a set of eyes boring into his head, and he hears the soft intake of breath signaling his partner’s about to speak.  
  
“Okay?” Dick feels the bed shift beneath him, and then light pours against his eyelids as his blindfold is tugged away from his face. Tim watches him, head peering down as he awaits an answer.  
  
Dick smiles and lifts his shoulders. “Arm fell asleep.”  
  
Tim’s lips give way to a kind smile. He lets the blindfold snap back against Dick’s face, emitting a soft “ _hey!_ ” from Dick. He can almost see the smile widen. Warm hands guide him up from the bed, and strong arms hold him steady as the hands move onto his restraints.  
  
Dick is still new to the whole scene, regardless of how many hookups with Tim has passed. Though this is the first time they tried bondage. Tim had been a bit hesitant at Dick’s suggestion of rope after admitting he had never used handcuffs. When asked further, Dick had simply stated that he would like to keep his work and sex life separate. Fuzzy handcuffs or the real deal, Dick does not need a hard on the next time he cuffs a criminal. A coy smile had curled Tim’s lips, and Dick sensed he was thinking about a kink joke, but he agreed to rope nonetheless.  
  
“Is that better?” Tim asks against Dick’s ear, his hands gently tugging the rope into a knot. Dick rolls his shoulders back and tests the rope against his wrists. It’s looser now, and he could break free if he really tried, but the strain is easier on his arms. He can feel the nerves in his arm awakening with a rush.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” He grins, but he’s not entirely sure if he’s even facing Tim.  
  
“Don’t worry, it took me a while to get used to rope too,” Tim says. Dick feels a hand smoothing up his bare thigh. “First try, my legs were numb the entire time.”  
  
“Ouch. Must’ve been hard.”  
  
“Trust me, I wasn’t.”  
  
“Jesus.” The sound of Tim’s laugh vibrates through Dick’s neck. A hand pushes against his chest, sending him back against the bed. Tim mouths at the sensitive skin of his neck, hot breath making his hair stand up. Dick can feel the heavy heat of Tim’s erection pressed against his thigh, and desire thickens in his chest.  
  
Dick’s pretty sure Tim can feel his spiked pulse through his skin. Teeth sink into the meat of his neck, and he takes a sharp breath. His arms tense and struggle beneath him, yearning to mold against the firm body above him. He grunts, the sound catching in his through when Tim sucks on his adams apple.  
  
“Tease.” Dick tries not to focus on how Tim’s mouth follows the bob of his throat.  
  
“Well, you certainly didn’t come to me for _you_ to be in control.” Tim punctuates his sentence with a tender bite to Dick’s collarbone.  
  
Dick’s cock twitches against the curve of his thigh.  
  
“Oh,” he breathes. Tim’s smile slides down the expanse of his chest to the curve of his abdomen. The cool air chills the trail of marks Tim leaves behind, sprinkling his skin with gooseflesh. Dick can only imagine what he’s going to look like come morning.  
  
Hot breath ghosts over the tip of Dick’s cock. He can feel the moisture of the heat and swears that Tim’s just a touch away from the crown. But Tim steers away from his one-way ticket to paradise and dives down to the inner curve of his hip. His hair tickles his sack, and Tim’s cheek brushes against the shaft. Frustration bubbles in Dick’s chest, but really he should have known Tim would work him up until he begs.  
  
(Dick had asked for that, after all.)  
  
When a warm tongue glides against the tip of his cock, Dick’s mind turns to static. The touch is brief but it’s more than enough to send a shiver down his spine. Tim takes his sweet time tasting Dick like he was a popsicle on a hot summer day. He drags his tongue across the slit and toys with it. Dick’s more than aware of the sound he makes, a would-be mewl had he not managed to smother it. He felt Tim’s mouth pause against the head at the noise. A second passes, and then two. Dick grows anxious.  
  
He hears the wetness of Tim’s mouth as lips part —imagines plump lips glistening with precum. “Well?”  
  
Dick swallows and feels the tension set in his jaw. This was a bit more embarrassing than he had originally fantasized. “Please,” he says, knows it’s not enough.  
  
“‘Please’, what?”  
  
For a brief moment, Dick’s rather thankful for the blindfold as his cheeks prickle with heat. He breathes in through his nose to gather his bearings, and then lets his head fall back against the pillows.  
  
“Please suck me off.” There, he said it.  
  
He lies there with baited breath as he waits and —  
  
“What else?” Tim asks.  
  
Dick’s brow furrows beneath the blindfold. What else is there? “Please don’t make me call you ‘daddy’?”  
  
Laughter caresses his cock, and really it shouldn’t feel as sensual as it did, but Tim is holding his fucking namesake in his hand for Christ sake.  
  
“Only because you asked so nicely,” Tim says, and then he’s back to licking and sucking Dick’s life back to Hell. Still a bit slow, but there’s more fervor to Tim’s movements. He pays more attention to the underside of his cock and balls, using his tongue and lips with such skill that makes Dick wonder how long it took to perfect. The possibilities made his head dizzy.  
  
Tim’s mouth is searing like a red giant, threatening to swallow him whole. And then he does.  
  
“ _O-Oh_.”  
  
Dick’s cock is engulfed in one smooth glide down. Teasing bobs and licks foregone, Tim’s mouth is hot and tight. He lifts his head in surprise, even though he can’t see. Tim’s nose presses against his abdomen, lips touching the edge of the cock ring. The heat was almost unbearable, and Tim sucking him like he was dessert was not helping.  
  
Tim’s tongue shifts against the underside as he swallowed, and his teeth gently graze the warm skin—which should terrify Dick at the thought but it has him moaning incoherently instead. Pleasure spreads up his abdomen like a disease, spreading to every nook and cranny it can reach until he’s consumed. His wrists tug at his restraints, wanting to thread his fingers through inky dark locks but unable to.  
  
He moves his hips instead in hopes that maybe Tim would get the hint and pick up the pace or be a bit rougher, but he’s surprised when strong hands push his hips down and keep him there. Tim hums as a light scold, though it’s the farthest thing from a punishment as it sends Dick into a blissed frenzy. But then again, maybe that was the point.  
  
Dick throws his head back against the pillows and his hips shift under Tim’s hold, though it doesn’t give. His bangs fall into his face and brush against his nose. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but normally his hands aren’t tied behind his back. The inevitable itch starts to set in within seconds. Dick tries to ignore it, hoping it would go away, but that only makes it more unbearable—so unbearable that he’s losing focus on Tim sucking his fucking cock.  
  
“Tim, shit. Please—” Tim hums in questions and sucks harder. Dick gasps, feeling the sweat roll down his neck. Then he remembers that they have safe words, and that’s his only hope.  
  
“Red,” Dick says. He doesn't need to say it again because Tim stops within seconds and removes his mouth from Dick’s erection.  
  
“Everything okay?” Concern is bleeding through Tim’s tone, and Dick almost feels guilty but—  
  
“My nose really itches. Could you get it for me, maybe?” Silence ensues. “Please?”  
  
The room is quiet, but then the silence breaks with a small sigh and the bed creaking with movement. Dick feels Tim climb over him, and then delicate nails scratching to tip of his nose.  
  
“Good?”  
  
“A little to the left. Yeah, there, oh god, thank you.” Sweet relief.  
  
The bed creaks again, telling Dick that Tim sat down beside him.  
  
“Y’know, you’re needier in a way I wasn’t anticipating,” Tim says. He laughs at Dick’s pout and pats his thigh. “Now, are you gonna be a good sub and let me fuck you or what?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Dick says with way too much perk in his words, and Tim groans with such exasperation that Dick can almost see the eye roll. Dick never said they were perfect at this whole thing.  
  
(At least he was being honest. Sorta.)


End file.
